Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Conventional online computer games often provide interaction with a user through a single computing device. This interaction may include different types of information, such as, for example, display information. Due to the complexity of many online games, the display information may include a number of different pieces of information. Accordingly, in order to fully experience the online game, a computing device having a display large enough to view the different items of information is required. The alternative to using a sufficiently large display is to run the game at less than an optimal resolution, view smaller pieces of information at a time, or the like. Accordingly, although a computing device with a smaller than optimal display (e.g., a laptop, a tablet, a smart-phone, or the like) may be capable of allowing a user to play an online computer game, the display of the computing device may not be large enough to fully interact with the game.